Spider X Book Two: With great power
by Maxios20
Summary: What if Peter Parker was born a mutant, went to Xavier's Academy, and joined a modified version of the Young X-Men? This exciting sequel provides the answer. The team faces new challenges and gains new members, and a budding romance blooms.
1. Prolouge

((Sorry in advance about the shortness)

Mutant

-noun

1. Also called: mutation, an animal, organism, or gene that has underground mutation

2. A minority of people born with the X Gene, with first surfaces around puberty.

-adjective

3. Of relating to, undergoing, or resulting from change or mutation

_Monday_

Peter had to admit, today was a good day. The team had gone on a mission earlier to defeat some mutant named Hydro, who could turn himself into water. Then, after they got back, Peter got the test results back from a test he took the last week. He was pleased to see he got a 95%.

"Today," Peter mused, "is a great day. Nothing will go wrong."  
>Of course, unbeknownst to Peter, something did.<p>

*X*

Norman Osborn received a call from his chief scientist, Thomas Greenland. Three months ago, Oscorp (Norman's company) was hired by the United States Army to make a serum that could replicate the effects of WW2's Super Soldier Serum.

As soon as Norman answered the call, Thomas said "It's done."

"I'm on my way." Norman said, hanging up the phone.

He immediately headed to the lab, to find a team of scientists looking proudly at a vial. "That's it." Thomas, who was one of the scientists there, said. "The Oz Formula Prototype."  
>"Have you tested it out, yet?" Norman asked.<p>

"No, sir." Thomas said.

"Why not?" Norman asked, annoyed.

"Because nobody wants to be the test subject, sir." Thomas replied.

Norman sighed. "For god's sakes, I'll be the test subject. We have to make sure the formula works. We can't sell the Army a serum that that does nothing!"  
>Norman grabbed one of the vials marked "OZ" and lifted the cap off it. As he began drinking the vial, Thomas looked over some research papers. He went white.<p>

"Oh god." Thomas said. "Oh no…"  
>As Norman set down the empty vial, he wiped a bit off the serum off his lips, and looked at Thomas. "What is it?"<br>"Marcus…" Thomas said, looking at another scientist. "How long did you heat the formula before putting in the Chloria 91 Chemical?"

"Twenty-seven minutes." Marcus replied. "Like it said in the document Robert typed up."  
>"I told Robert that it was twenty seven seconds!" Thomas, said, horrified.<p>

"Is there a problem?" Norman asked. "Is something going to…happen to me?"  
>"Robert put in the document that step four was to heat it for 27 Minutes, when it's supposed to be seconds." Thomas said. "The Chloria 9…it's effects become supercharged when it's overheated for one minute. With 27 Minutes…the effects are beyond the normal amount. And it's permanent."<p>

Norman suddenly felt very sick and hot. "I'll be right be right back." He said, running into the bathroom. He put water on his face. "I'm going to be alright…I'm going to be alright." He thought. He looked into the mirror, and was horrified.  
>Instead of his reflection, there was the reflection of a green skinned, pointy eared, creature wearing a purple costume and hat. "Hello, Norman." The creature said.<p>

"What's going on?" Norman asked, looking at his hands. They were normal.

"I'm you, Norman." The reflection said. "I'm the better version of you. I am the Green Goblin, and together; you and me will have a grand time. The serum has affected you, Norman. It's made you stronger, more endurable, and more agile. You have the power to take control of the city, and I'm here to help you do it."

*X*

"Young X-Men…come to your main room in the basement at once. I have a new recruit for the team. Her name is Monet St. Croix, and I'm sure you'll all like her." The Professor said, speaking in the minds of the team.

Peter sighed, sat down the delicious sandwich he was eating back on it's plate, got up, and headed to the elevator. Along the way, he was joined by the others.

"A new member." Julian said, annoyed. "We don't need a new member. The team's fine the way it is. We have that team dynamic going on, and a new member will screw it up."

"Who knows," Peter said "having her join the team may improve it."

"You always look on the bright side of things, comrade. That's a good quality." Piotr said.

1- A chemical created by Oscorp Scientists that increases the awareness of it's drinker.


	2. New Member

Inside the room that served as the Young X-Men's Headquarters stood a girl who presumably was Monet. Peter recognized her as a girl that was in his History class. He never talked to her, but he heard from Sam that she was the daughter of some rich guy and that she grew up in Bosnia before being sent to the academy. A few days ago, Peter overheard some of the young children talking about her and how powerful she was.

"This is Monet St. Croix." The Professor said.

"Hello." Monet said, speaking with a hint of an accent. "Let me guess, you're Kitty, you're Amara, you're Peter, and you're Piotr." She said, pointing at each one as she spoke their names.

They all nodded. "You're the one the children call the Spider?" Monet said, pointing at Peter, a clear tone of distaste in her voice. It wasn't really a question.

Peter nodded, cautiously. "You have the powers of a spider?" she said, the distaste in her tone growing. Peter nodded again. "That is disgusting."

Peter opened his mouth to say something but Kitty's voice came out. "What can you do?" Kitty asked.

"The question is what I can't do. I can fly, I have super strength, I have a perfect memory, I have a healing factor , I have amazing reflexes, and that's just a few of my powers." Monet said, chuckling a little at the end. "If I was your enemy, I could destroy you all in mere minutes."

Peter turned to look at Piotr, who was stone-faced. _I don't know how he can do it_, Peter thought to himself, _I don't know how Piotr can hide his emotions. He's one person I'd never like to play Poker against._

"Well then…head to the Danger Room. It's time to train." the Professor said after the awkward silence that followed after Monet's last statement.

*X*

"Go away, demon!" Norman said, looking at the green creature in the purple costume that reflected in the mirror instead of him.

"Not a demon." The creature said. "A goblin."

"I don't care what you are! I'll never help you!" Norman said, taking a few steps away from the mirror. Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Norman, are you alright? Thomas said on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes, I'm alright." Norman said before turning to look back at the hideous reflection.  
>"Don't you see Norman? It was destiny that brought us together. It was destiny that your scientist screwed up the serum. It was destiny you chose to drink it." The reflection croaked.<p>

"Oh my god, I'm going crazy." Norman said, rubbing his eyes.

"Who's to say you were already sane?" the reflection said. Norman gave the reflection a scornful look before opening the bathroom door and leaving the room.

*X*

"There doesn't even need to be a team anymore." Peter lamented as him and Piotr played Foosball in one of the rec rooms.

"What makes you say that, comrade?" Piotr asked, scoring a goal.

"The new girl was better then every one of us put together." Peter said, putting the miniature soccer ball back on the table.

"That should make you happy, comrade. The team is much better now." Piotr said.

"I know it should, Piotr." Peter said. "But she knows that she's better then us. She's the most arrogant person I've ever met."

"Who is the most arrogant person you ever met?" Sam said, entering the room. Peter looked at Piotr, nodded, and then looked back at Sam.

"Monet St. Croix." Peter said. "I talked to her earlier, and she proceeded to say that having the powers of a spider was disgusting and that she was extremely powerful."

"I once asked her to dance at one of the parties some of the teenagers have when the adults are away." Sam lamented.

"What happened?" Peter said.

"Well, after her she stopped laughing she called me a peasant and walked away." Sam said.

*X*

That night, Peter dreamed he was in the spider-costume and that he was web swinging over the streets of Manhattan. Suddenly, his web line was cut by something and he began plummeting to the streets below.

He fired another web-line, which latched itself onto the side of a building. All of a sudden, someone on a glider zoomed past Peter laughing like a maniac. Peter recognized the man on the glider as the person he saw in a dream a few days ago, the one his dream-self called the Goblin.

The Goblin stopped and turned around and pulled something out of a bag he had on the side of his costume. It was a miniature…jack o' lantern. The Goblin laughed again and threw it at Peter. Peter tried to dodge it, but it was too late. It exploded behind him and he lost hold of the web line. He wanted to shoot out another web-line, to stop himself from falling, but he couldn't. The explosion has disoriented him, he was unable to focus. He screamed as he fell, and the Goblin laughed in the background.

Right before he hit the ground, Peter awoke with a cold sweat. He looked around his room, before trying to sleep again. The next morning when Peter awoke, he had forgotten all about the dream.


	3. Wolverine

Everywhere Norman Osborn looked, the demon stared back. Puddles on the street, windows in his office, the mirror in the bathroom; it was there, laughing it's horrible laugh.

Even when Norman wasn't looking at a reflection, he heard the Goblin laughing. For a brief moment after the first time he saw the Goblin, he pondered the thought of telling somebody.

But he couldn't tell somebody. If he did tell somebody about the green, long-eared creature he saw instead of his own reflections, they would put him in the asylum. And he couldn't let that happen. It would affect Oscorp's PR far too much.

*X* 

It was around ten in the morning on Saturday when a man walked into the mansion. He was a small man with messy hair, and he had an undeniable air of ferocity around him. When he entered the mansion, he headed straight to the office of the Professor. Where he walked, everyone went silent. It was if everyone knew this man, and either feared him or respected him greatly.

*H*

"Who was that guy?" Peter said, sitting on the couch in the rec-room. Piotr sat to his right and Sam sat to his left.

"That man is Wolverine, comrade." Piotr replied. The television blared in front of them, and a reporter went on about how billionaire industrialist Tony Stark finally returned home after five months of captivity.

"Wolverine? I've heard some of the younger kids talk about him. They say he's a mighty warrior with long claws who can smell a cigar burning twenty miles away." Peter replied. "I would've thought he'd be taller or at least look tough."

"He's one of the toughest mutants ever." Sam replied. "We've worked with him a couple times in the past. One time, the Professor sent us to destroy a factory making smaller versions of these robot-hunting mutants. He sent Wolverine along too."  
>"What happened?" Peter asked.<p>

"It was insanity, comrade." Piotr said. "Wolverine was slicing all over the place."  
>"He was cutting off robot's heads like a knife through butter. One of them picked up a small fuel tank at him and it exploded. Fire burned all over his skin. And the skin grew back! It was like he was never burned in the first place!" Sam said.<p>

"Wow." Peter said. "He sounds like a guy I wouldn't want to annoy."  
>"Who sounds like a guy you don't want to annoy?" Peter heard a girl ask. Turning his head to the entrance, he saw Kitty enter the room.<p>

"Wolverine." Samuel said.

"Ah." Kitty said, sitting down on the couch next to Piotr. "He still owes me for saving his life. One time, we were in South America fighting off these androids meant to replicate mutants. One of them collapsed part of the roof, and rubble crushed Wolverine."

"What happened then?" Peter asked.

"I phased into the rubble, grabbed him, took him out of the rubble, and phased out." Kitty said.

"He could've cut his way out of there." Sam said.

"He was unconscious!" Kitty protested. "He would've suffocated or something if I didn't pull him out!"  
>"I'm flattered to hear people still talk 'bout me," Wolverine said; entering the room. In his left hand was a can of soda with the top sliced off. In his right was a bacon sandwich,<p>

"Greetings, comrade!" Piotr said.  
>"Hi, Wolverine!" Kitty said.<br>"It's good to see you, Wolverine." Sam said.

Wolverine nodded at them, and sat down on the armchair. After setting his can on the floor and his plate on the left arm of the chair, he grabbed the remote from the couch and changed the channel to a football game.

"Hello." Peter said. "I'm Peter. It's a pleasure to meet you, Wolverine."

Wolverine sniffed the air. "You smell musty, like old cobwebs. What's your power? Do you shoot webs out of your rear?" He said the last part jokingly.

"Good guess." Peter said. "But wrong. I shoot webs from my wrists. I can also climb on walls."

"Peter's a new member of the team. He replaced Proudstar." Kitty said. "He's been very good, so far."

*X*

"Leave me alone!" Norman told the laughing reflection of the Goblin in the window in his office. "You're not real! Stop laughing!"

"Maybe the problem isn't I'm laughing." The Goblin said, knowingly. "Maybe the problem is that you're not laughing."

"Damn you!" Norman said. He picked up a clipboard from his desk, and with a might he never knew before, threw it at the window. The window broke as soon as the clipboard hit it. Splinters of the glass hit the floor; one wayward one cut Norman's arm.

Ten stories below, a passing pedestrian narrowly dodged a clipboard falling from the sky. Seconds later, he and several other pedestrians were dodging falling pieces of glass.


End file.
